Sarah versus another Brunette
by Swedude-and-Sprinkles
Summary: Sarah and Chuck bumps into another Brunette. Sarah not happy. Just a silly fluffy Charah one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Chuck... I don't really want him either. I could however be convinced to move in with Sarah, cover or not.

A/N: This is just a silly fluffy Charah one-shot. All errors are my own, English not being my first language there are bound to be many. My first Fanfic ever...

**

* * *

**

**Sarah versus another B****runette**

Sarah stopped her Porsche outside the Pizza hut with Chuck sitting in the passenger seat clutching a handle. They had left another boring evening at the Castle looking over intelligence papers seeing if Chuck would flash and was now heading home. But first they needed to get something to eat.

"Sarah, have you ever considered competing at NASCAR?" a slightly shaky Chuck asked.

"Ha, NASCAR is nothing, I need more challenge than that. Something with plenty of twists and turns and finely tuned European cars, not American iron sleds."

"And here I thought you were a patriot?"

"Sure but I am still smart enough not to drive American junk." Sarah smiled.

"That's my girl! Smart, beautiful, sexy, race car driver, and she can kill a man with a fork in at least 10 different ways."

"Only 10...?" she smirked.

"Eh... um... I don't think I want to know the exact number." said Chuck and started opening the door.

Sarah just laughed, got out of the car, locked it and started walking towards the Pizza place. But after 10 steps she stopped, something was missing. _Why didn't Chuck run up to my side, he always walk close to me?_ The blonde agent thought and immediately cursed herself for thinking like a lovesick teenager. AGAIN.

"Chuck?" She turned around and saw him standing frozen in place just beside the car with wide eyes and open mouth.

Sarah Walker's agent-mode kicked in and she run back to the lanky nerd's side with her right hand resting firmly on the gun. Looking around she tried to identify any threat that could cause her man to act like he was seeing a ghost. But what she found scared her more than any ghost or crazy-torturing-terrorist could. _Come on, not again. Just when things are going great with Chuck and me one of those bitches has to show up!_

A gorgeous Brunette was standing in front of them.

But who was she? Sarah thought she recognized her but couldn't really put a name to that face. _An absolutely stunning face._ The blonde was now getting agitated and started clenching her left fist, right hand still on the gun. _And couldn't the skank find a shorter skirt?_ You could see way too much of the Brunettes nicely shaped legs for Sarah's liking.

Adding even more fuel to the fire in Sarah's eyes was the fact that the woman seemed surrounded by men in various ages. They were waiting impatiently for her to write on papers and photos.

"Chuck?"

"..."

"CHUCK?"

"..."

She smacked his shoulder a bit harder than intended so Chuck winced and jumped to life.

"What?" He tried to say innocently and failed miserably.

"Who is THAT?" Sarah almost spat out the words pointing in the general direction of her next potential kill.

"You really don't know?" Chuck said with an amused look. His face immediately fell though after being hit with the daggers shooting out of his girlfriends now narrowed and icy blue eyes. _How can ice be on fire like that?_

"Sarah, honey," he said while placing a hand on the small of her back. "You can relax. She is not a threat. In fact I think she might be the sweetest person on the planet." _Oh crap, that was the wrong thing to say._

"Oh really..." her right hand left the gun, but now both her hands were tightly clenched into fists and the gaze from her narrowed eyes was sure to leave burn marks on any living tissue. _I'm going to rip her long and perfectly brown hair off and use as a floor mop!_

Sarah's fists started to shake and her scared boyfriend could almost see the smoke sipping out of her ears. This could end badly, really, really badly.

"No, NO!" the Nerd started to panic. "That... came out... wrong! I don't really know her, she just seems to be a nice person."

"Sarah, you have to know you will always be the only one. I don't want anyone else and never will." Chuck looked pleadingly at his reason for living.

She sighed. _Damn his adorable brown puppy eyes, I can never resist them!_ The blond thought as her face started to soften and hands relaxed slightly.

"Then why did you stand here drooling over her, huh? You looked like one of those cartoons with their tongues reaching the floor!" _You're supposed to only drool over ME damnit!_

Chuck flashed his biggest Sarah-smile. "Even though I love you more than life itself I am still just a man and have been a fan of hers for many years now."

Sarah sighed. "...I guess she doesn't look half bad..."

"...Half bad?"

"Fine, she IS beautiful... Sort of. Nice legs I guess..."

"Well, she used to be a professional ballet dancer."

"REALLY? You seem to know an awful lot about her." The blue eyes started to load up on daggers ready to fire at will again. "You know I am not a bad dancer either..."

"Oh believe me I KNOW! Your tango can awaken the dead!"

"And your legs..." Chuck trailed of and his eyes seemed to focus on something far away while thinking about how those long lickable legs had been wrapped around him last night. In fact, ever since they started a real relationship Sarah's legs had been very... clingy.

Sarah noticed her boyfriend zoning out and getting that goofy grin on his face and couldn't hold back her own grin. Yup, she didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking of. _Let's mess with him a bit more._

"Chuck, do you want me to get reassigned?"

That effectively ended his daydream. "WHAT?!?"

She could barely keep a straight face seeing his sudden panic.

"Even though General Beckman now understands how much better we work as a real couple and she agreed to let you be my final and long term assignment... After some cunningly convincement... I doubt she would approve of me beating you until the Intersect is fragmented beyond repair."

"But... What have I done now?"

"You better tell me who she is…"

"Who?"

SMACK! That earned him a firm slap to the back of his precious head.

"Ouch!"

"..."

"Who am I?"

"Very funny Chuck. Now quit stalling and tell me who she is or I might break of her fine ballet-trained legs and use them to beat you with!"

"Now that's just..."

SMACK!

"Ok, ok!" the abused Nerd said rubbing his head. "You really should know who she is though, we have seen her many times on TV. Does Firefly, Serenity, The 4400, The Unit or Sarah Connor Chronicles ring any bell?"

"Yeah, I've been forced to watch some of those geek infested shows." she said feigning a shiver. _I really did like Firefly and that Terminator show, FOX is run by a bunch of morons!_ Sarah was surprised to hear her inner dialog now sounding like Casey.

Chuck was about to protest but changed his mind thinking of the slap that would surely follow. "We also saw her at Comic-Con last year, you even talked to her."

"Oh," the blue eyes sparkled with recognition. "I know who she is now!"

Sarah studied the women for awhile and then turned to Chuck with a smile. "Well I can see why you like her. She really seems like a nice person, no doubt a talented actress and she... doesn't look half bad... Fine, she is stunning, I admit!" The angelic blonde really tried her best sounding sincere and not letting the raving mad and jealous agent-girlfriend slip through.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"That must have hurt saying another woman is all that... A Brunette no less." Chuck said sporting a huge grin.

"...A bit."

A moments silence passed and then Chuck suddenly remembered something and started to laugh that warm genuine laugh that always made Sarah's face light up like a Christmas tree. "Ha, ha, ha, you said you would beat me until the Intersect is fragmented beyond repair! Now who is the biggest nerd?"

Sarah just shrugged and gave him her special Chuck-smile "I guess spending time around you have finally started to rub of on me."

"But doesn't that computer in your head have a defrag-program or even better, Scandisk? I'm sure there are a lot of corrupted clusters up there that needs a repair." She now practically beamed at him.

Chuck's mouth could be used as a birds nest.

"What? You really thought they assigned me to you for my spectacular boobs and perfect fashion sense alone?" Sarah enjoyed herself way too much now.

"They really are spectacular though!" The Nerd said with a skull-splitting grin.

The blonde with - and lets be honest here - a body that's spectacular all over, could only nod and join her boyfriends grin.

The couple fell silent again and standing there close together for awhile, Sarah leaning her head against _her_ Chuck's shoulder. Both with their arms around each other while watching the excited mass of fans getting autographs from the beloved ballet-dancing-Sci-Fi Goddess.

Ten minutes later the blonde sighs. "Do what you have to do..."

He gave her a quick kiss and stretched his body for a complicated salute with his right hand flapping all over the place, imitating Arnold Rimmer from the English Sci-Fi comedy show Red Dwarf. It lasted at least 30 seconds too long but Sarah still managed to laugh and not killing him out of pure annoyance. _Two years ago I would have thrown all my knifes at him and then shot him in the groin!_

"If I haven't returned within an hour then take the Pizza and leave without me! I promise if any fanboy drops his pen I will do the honourable thing and throw myself over it!"

"I love you my kick ass Ninja Warrior Princess!"

"I love you my super annoying gee... NERD!"

Chuck nervously started his mission to get Summer Glau's autograph. _I better get one for Casey as well!_

END

* * *

A/N: So, did it suck?

The Arnold Rimmer salute (end of video): youtube . com /watch?v=al5bErqFrDQ


End file.
